A bump started it all
by 14shannon
Summary: How would a person thats nothing which mean unknown meet a person thats everything meaning the most famous person? A/N:I am sorry for the typographical errors i wrote "Zac" instead of "Troy" I got things mixed up cuz i am doing a Zanessa story aswell tnx


In East High, Troy Bolton is probably the most famous guy. Every girl at East High has a crush on him. They follow him wherever he goes, well not impossible because he is the captain of basketball team. He led his team twice to championship. Troy is walking with his team, shouting, exchanging high fives and who's just happy watching his team. Opposite their way is a group of braniac who's by the way won championship twice as well but never got credits from students because for them they're just ordinary students unlike the jocks. As these two groups intersect ways, troy accidentally bumped into one of the braniacs. He helped him picked her books up and hand them to her. Their eyes met and there's the sparkle when their eyes met. They locked eyes and stood there absent mindedly and just starring at each other's eyes they didn't even notice their friends already gone.

"_I'm really sorry I wasn't looking"_ Troy apologized.

"_No I wasn't either"_ she smiled.

"_I'm Troy Bolton"_ he introduced himself handing out his hand for a shake hands

"_Yeah I heard. I'm Gabriella Montez"_ as she shakes his hand.

And there was an awkward silence and Gabriella broke it.

"_I better be going if I want to catch up with my friends."_ Gabriella looked at deeply in his eyes.

"_Ohh yeah you're right. Nice meeting you Gabriella_"

"_Yeah, you too." _

They took their separate ways and sported a smile as they catch up with their friends.

"Man where've you been?" Chad asked his team mate and best friend.

"Ohh nowhere man" he just said to get out of questions from them.

---------------------------

Since then Gabriella always think of him. But one thing is also in her mind that he is a jock and will never be with nobody like her. Everyday she would see him with his friends but Troy wouldn't mind approaching her. Gabriella being a girl wouldn't want to approach a guy she doesn't know that much. Gabriella thought that the incident was nothing to him. It's as if they didn't bump into each other and didn't know each other's names. Gabriella was right she is nobody to everyone and nobody to Troy. So she accepted the what she think was the truth, that Troy, the most famous person, would talk to a nobody like her. Months passed and they didn't talk to each other. Gabriella just heard that troy was involved in an accident, a bad accident. For days, Troy was out of sight in the school and after few more days he showed up with a gauze covering half of his face, his left hand with a cast and so his right foot. The only thing that helps him walk is his crutch.

---------------------------

His first day of school with these things on his body was a tough one because he's still getting used in using his crutch and he can't do his favorite thing in the world, play basketball. His friends weren't there when he needed them; of course they're busy playing basketball. He felt tired of climbing the stairs so he decided to sit down for a while. He rested his back and tilted his head to a post and closed his eyes thinking of random things. After few minutes he stood up and someone bumped at him making him fall flat on the ground. The girl who's rushing helped him pick up his things and gave him his crutch. Their eyes were locked up and a smile suddenly appeared on Troy's face.

"_I know you. Gabriella, right?"_ He smiled as he tried to pretend he forgot her name.

"_Ahh yeah. I am sorry I was just in a rush I need to find a lab partner immediately. My best friend is no where to be found I need her right now"_ she said randomly.

"_Don't worry I can be your partner."_ He volunteered.

"_Are you serious?"_ she questioned him.

"_Yeah, of course. So when do you need me?"_ He said smirking.

"_N-now"_ she said hesitantly. _"Is that ok with you? Are you free now?"_ she asked.

"_Yeah sure. I am free the whole day. No basketball practice."_ He said and followed it with a laugh as Gabriella joined him.

---------------------------

They spent days together. They often hang out alone, this time school projects are not related anymore; actually they already consider themselves as a couple.

The day had come that they'll remove the casts on his body. Zac had to stay out of school for a while and needed to have a break. He was again out of school for about 2 weeks.

"_So when is your lover boy coming back?"_ Taylor asked, Gabriella's best friend.

"_Lover boy?"_ she asked and laughed. _"I don't know he doesn't wanna tell me. He said it's a surprise."_ Her eyes sparkled as she talks about Troy.

They laid they're books on the cafeteria table and sat for a break. Suddenly her phone rang and looked who it was from, she grinned as she looked at her phone. Taylor kept on talking without even noticing that her best friend wasn't actually listening to her. She answered the call and her friend gave him a surprise look. Gabriella just shrugged her shoulders and talked to Troy.

"_Hey Troy"_ she said.  
_"You look really beautiful with that dress you're wearing"_ he said over the phone.

Gabriella gave her friend a confused look and searched for Troy. Then Troy popped out of a post and hang up. He greeted him with a big smile and so did Gabriella. When they were about to go to Troy her friends came and talked to him.

"_Dude you're back!"_ Zeke said, one of his team mates, as he gives him a high five.

Gabriella walked to Troy expecting him to introduce her to his friends. But Troy didn't, instead he just looked at her. Gabriella walked away from them. Gabriella sat on the rooftop bench and she laid her books on the table. She was crying absent mindedly.

Troy was worried when he saw Gabriella walked away. He wanted to go and run to her but his friends refused to let him.

"_You should go back to practice man"_ Jason said.

"_Yeah dude sure"_ Troy said without even paying attention to them.

"_Troy, are you alright?"_ Chad asked.

"_Yeah man, you know I'll catch you later_" he said escaping from the group and immediately searched for Gabriella. He found Gabriella in their hideout, the rooftop, with Taylor.

Then he went closer to them.

"_I think I better go"_ Taylor said smirking to Gabriella.

"_What happened Gabby?"_ he asked carefully lifting her head with his finger.

"_Nothing"_ she said looking away from him.

"_It can't be nothing. Come on tell me."_ He insists.

"_It's just now that you're ok I am no one to you again."_ She said with slight tears in her eyes.

"_How could you say that?" _

"_You're friends are back now, you might just leave me and one day we'll just bump into each other again and then what?! Nothing?? Like we don't know each other? Like this is nothing!"_ Gabriella said with tears now falling.

"_So are you saying that I just hang out with you because my friends weren't there for me?! Are you saying that I'm going to leave you now that they're back?!"_ Troy said with quite disappointment on his face.

Gabriella gave him a straight face.

"_Is that what you think? Then I think that's what's going to happen."_ Troy left Gabriella with constant tears falling.

Days passed and they didn't talk to each other. No texts, calls from them. Then Gabriella realized she was wrong so she went to the gym where his friends are practicing.

They noticed her and stopped playing.

"_Hey Troy's not yet here"_ Chad said putting the ball in between his arm and waist.

"_Ohh I see well can you please give this to him?" Gabriella_ said.

She hand it out to Zeke.

"_Yeah sure"_ Zeke said.

Gabriella left Troy a box of chocolates, their favorite food to share with each other. Few minutes after Gabriella had left the gym, Troy came.

"_Hey dude your girlfriend left you something"_ Zeke said handing out the box of chocolates.

"_Huh?"_ Troy said then suddenly realizing he was talking about Gabriella. _"Ohh thanks_ _dude"_ he said with a smile.

---------------------------

Gabriella is sitting on the rooftop, where Troy and Gabriella used to spend time together, thinking things over and dang missing troy so much. Gabriella who's absent mindedly starring at nowhere didn't notice someone entered the door until he cleared his throat and she was surprised form the guy standing. He is holding 2 boxes of chocolates; the one box is the one she gave to Troy, and a bouquet of flowers. He sat down beside her without Gabriella even looking at him but she knew that those blue eyes are staring at her.

"_I got the chocolates. And you know I don't eat chocolates when I don't share it with you." _Troy said with a smile on his face.

"_Troy I'm so sorry I didn't mean it that way" Gabriella_ apologized.

Their eyes are again locked up with each other. Then Zac held her hand and put it on his chest.

"_Don't worry about it. Gabriella I love you even before my friends weren't there, I started to love you when we first bumped in to each other. You're the only person in my mind since then."_ Troy said sincerely.

Gabriella smiled at him.

"_I love you too Troy." _

Then Troy is only inches apart from Gabriella and so are their lips and soon their lips are connected in a passionate kiss. They parted as soon as the need of air was needed.

Troy opened the box of chocolates and fed Gabriella. For minutes they stayed that way and there are times that Troy steals kisses from Gabriella.


End file.
